100 Theme Challange
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: I'm doing the 100 Theme Challenge! Well, this is rated T for some subjects that are kind of suggestive. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Theme 1: Introduction

Synopsis: Here is my first 100 theme challenge. Different fandoms, different stories, different eras, and different pairings!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or The Legend of Zelda.**

**Theme 1: Introduction**

**Fandom: The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem**

**Pairings: Slight Marth X OC**

**Era: Twilight Princess Aftermath.**

Luna was already to go. She was to finally meet her future husband. _If Father doesn't show up soon, I'm going to Fireball him._ Luna thought as she saddled her Pegasus, Drago. Link showed up with his horse, Epona. "Ready to go?" He asked. Luna nodded and mounted Drago. Link mounted Epona and set off. Once at Altea Castle, Link introduced his daughter to Marth, the prince of the land. "Hello. My name is Princess Luna Dragon Avalon of Hyrule," Luna greeted with a bow. Marth did the same. "My name is Prince Marth Lowell of Altea. I am pleased to make your aquaintence, Princess Luna," he greeted. Their eyes met. Her's a deep blue and his a light shade of violet. They blushed at each other's look. _He's quite handsome... _Luna thought as she looked away to hide her rose-colored face. Her hair turned into a bright pink, much like Estelle's. _And there's Zelda's trait shining through. Hair that changes color depending on mood._ Link thought as he watched the two stare into the other's eyes. "I-I never saw a princess as beautiful as your daughter, Sire," Marth said as he blushed. They never spoke a word to each other. They just stared. Admiring the other's features, Luna finally broke the silence. "So, where shall I be staying?" She asked. "You'll be staying in Prince Marth's room," Link said. "Problem. One bed. One large bed," Marth bluntly said. "Then you two just share the bed," Link answered. The blush on their cheeks turned into a heavy one. Link sighed and went to his room. "Anyway, you two get to know each other a bit more. I'm sleeping. These old bones need a rest," he said and went to sleep. Marth and Luna got to know each other, learning that they have much in common.

**Yay for references! Anyway, this kicks off my 100 theme challenge. I'll be posting one every day. This is the first one. The next one is 'Dreams'. Rita, whose been staying up all night reading a book, falls asleep. This shall contain slight YuRita. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	2. Theme 2: Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia. Namco Bandai does.**

**Theme 2: Dreams**

**Fandom: Tales of Vesperia**

**Pairings: Slight Yuri X Rita**

**Era: Post-Capture, Pre-Zaude**

Rita was asleep. She didn't know why. A dream had entered her mind. "Why the hell do I look like a princess?" Rita asked herself as she looked at what she wore. It was a pure white gown with sapphires on the bottom. Her crown was a dragon-like shape with a multi-colored crown jewl. _So, I'm a princess. Well, better get used to people calling me "Princess Rita". _Rita thought. She still wondered how she got here, but decided to look around her castle. It was a polished limestone, with dragon statues surrounding the entrance. "Ah! Princess Rita! You're awake!" A familiar voice called. Yuri. Yuri Lowell. "Captain Yuri? How long have you been standing guard?" Rita asked. "All day, milady," Yuri bluntly said. _Okay, a devoted Yuri. How typical of him._ Rita thought. "Come, milady. Lady Judith requests your presence in the conference room," Yuri said and took her hand, kissed it, and guided her to the conference room. In the conference room, Judith and Raven was sitting with Karol, playing a simple game. "Lady Judith. Sir Raven. Squire Karol," Rita greeted with a bow. "Ah, Princess Rita. How have you been?" Judith asked. "Fine, thank you very much," Rita said. They conferanced about treaties with Hyrule, ties with it's princess, and the such. Raven stood guard. Yuri came back. "My lady, we must depart," Yuri said. Rita bowed out and went with Yuri. "Captain Yuri, how is ties with this kingdom going to help?" Rita asked. "Princess Rita, if we have ties with the most prosperus country, we will have money and supplies to help rebuild if war may strike our soils," Yuri said. "I also wish to protect my beautiful princess with extra warriors at our disposal," Yuri continued, kissing her hand. Rita just raised his head, making his lips press hers. They blushed once Yuri broke the kiss. Rita woke up. "What the hell happened?" She asked herself. Then she saw one of Estelle's books near her. "'The Legend of the Dragon Princess,'" she read. "Oh, I was reading Estelle's book and fell asleep. That was a real pleasant dream, though."

**And... YuRita fluff! Anyways, my next theme is 'Family'. Basically, Toon Link misses Link, his older self. He meets a young lady by the name of Luna, who looks much like Link. She says: "Ohana is family. And family means no one gets left behind!"... And yes, that was a quote from 'Lilo and Stich'. Ohana is family in my native culture, Hawaiian!**


	3. Theme 3: Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Brothers. Nintendo does.**

**Theme 3: Family**

**Fandom: Smash Bros.**

**Pairing: None**

**Era: Brawl**

Toon Link didn't know why Link and Zelda left. They just did. Now, 16 years later, he still waits for them. Link and Zelda finally come back, but with a young lady in tow. She bowed. "Luna, I'm going to show you to your room. Master Hand shall explain the rest," Zelda said. Link gave her a peck on the lips as she left with Luna. Unluckily, Luna spotted Toony. "Mother, I have some other things to unpack. May I go get them?" Luna asked. Zelda nodded and Luna ran off. Toony noticed her coming over. "Hello, what's your name?" Luna asked in a motherly tone of voice. "Toony," Toony answered. "Why, hello Toony. Are you supposed to be my father's younger self?" She asked. Toony nodded. "I'm sorry he took so long to come back. It takes a lot of energy to raise a family, you know," Luna said looking at Link and Zelda. "Mother and Father seem to love each other much, don't you think?" Luna asked. Toony looked at them. They were in each others arms, hugging in a couple's manner. "Yeah, they do seem to love each other," Toony responded. "Do you know why they left together?" She asked. Toony shook his head. "They left because they loved each other so much that they wanted to get married and start a family," Luna said, ruffling Toony's hair. "Hey!" He exclaimed laughing. Luna let out a little chuckle. "What's the meaning of 'family'?" Toony asked. "Well, come to my room and I'll tell you," Luna said and led him to her room. In her room, Luna pulled out a little scrap of paper and showed it to Toony. "What's this?" He asked. "It's a picture of me, Mother, and Father when I was young," Luna explained. "See, that's me on the bottom right, near Father. There's Mother right next to him, along with my sister Midnight," she continued. "Can you clarify what a family is? Am I still part of it? Link said I'm part of his family," Toony asked. "Well, let me tell you in this sense. Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind," Luna said. "I guess I have a real family now..."

**Here's the next theme! My next theme is going to be Love! Well, obvious choice for me would be Link X Zelda, but I'm not doing that. I'm going to do my OC X Marth! Suprise! Anyways, once I'm done with this update, I'm going to be going on a hiatus for this! I want to finish Moonlit Sonata before anything else. It's my main project. Then, I'll continue with this! See ya!**


End file.
